Death
by DeathEater151
Summary: Lord Voldemort has taken over the ministry, taken over hogwarts and sucessfully killed the boy who lived, all because of Ronald Weasleys big mistake. DH Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Part One

The death of another blood traitor.

"The dark lord has risen to power, taken over the ministry, and started hostage camps for mud bloods, he rules the world. Yet you tell me still that, that fool Dumbledore is the greatest wizard and not the wizard that currently rules the world. Did he not use the resurrection stone to resurrect Grindewald? Did he not kill Harry Potter so easily, like you and I would squash a bug? Did he not split his soul into seven Horcruxes and survive to tell the tale?" Said a rather angry Bellatrix Lestrange to sick and weak, blood traitor, Ronald Weasley.

"It took Voldemort several attempts to kill Harry," bellowed Ron.

"_Crucio_," yelled Bellatrix "glad to have my wand back by the way Weasley."

Ron couldn't gather the energy to say anything back. Bellatrix tightened her grip on her wand and Ron howled in pain. He was dying or about to die with no escape. His cheek hit the cold floor as he gave up. His eyes met Hermione's, the now, contorted and very much dead body. Bellatrix had killed the mudblood and made Ron watch it happen, then he was going to kill Ron slowly and painfully. Ron thought about his dead brother Fred. Ron should've listened to Harry, he should've carried on and forgot about avenging the death of his dead brother. Why had he not just listened to Harry, if he had, Harry would've lived. If he'd have just stopped the moment of stupidity when he killed the Death Eater that had killed his brother, the other death eater might not have put the Crucio curse on Harry. Harry wouldn't have been weakened when he would've face Voldemort and Harry could've killed him. Such was Ron's stupidity that he had risked the destiny of the world just to kill the man that killed his brother.

"If … you're … gonna .. kill me, just do it," Ron managed to gasp.

"You'll die on my terms, Weasley, not your own. How could I let a blood traitor die with dignity?" Asked Bellatrix more to herself than Ron.

"I will be glorified by the dark lord now, Weasley. I have killed, Sirius, Hermione and soon I'll have killed you," Bellatrix grinned with excitement.

"You killed Dobby too," Ron basically whispered.

Bellatrix tightened her grip on her wand again and Ron bellowed in pain a second time.

"Since when does the dark lord care about the death of house elves? House elves are dispensable," Said Bellatrix in a shrill high voice that sounded freakishly like Voldemort's.

Ron thought about the grave in Bill and Fleur's back garden. He thought of Percy, it had only been a matter of days since the two had befriended each other again.

"In fact, Weasley, the dark lord is thinking of putting house elves in the hostage camps as well. Then where will your dear friend Kreacher be, then where will that blood traitoring house elf be?" Asked Bellatrix.

Ron winced. Bellatrix tightened her grip even further.

"Goodbye, Weasley," muttered Bellatrix "_Avada Kedavra_."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

The death of another combatant. 

"You have served me well, Lestrange?" Said Voldemort with his shrill voice.

"Indeed, my lord," said Bellatrix respectfully.

"I hope it would not be too rude or unkind of me to ask you to do one more job, Bellatrix," said Voldemort.

The sound of her first name coming from the mouth of the dark lord was hopeful, and it showed affection.

"Voldemort does not know affection, Bellatrix. You know that. What he knows is how to exploit people's emotions, as he does with the Malfoy's," said Voldemort who had clearly been using Occlumency.

Of course Bellatrix had been silly to think that the dark lord would show any real affection to his servants.

"I need you to kill Aberforth sucessfully," said Voldemort nonchalantly.

"What makes the dark lord think that I wouldn't kill him sucessfully?" Asked Bellatrix

"Nothing, Lestrange," said Voldemort fighting to hold in his anger.

"Yet you implied it," said Bellatrix.

"Indeed, Lestrange. You seem to have misunderstood me, Lestrange. I have every faith in you that you will kill Aberforth sucessfully, what I was implying was that it is extremely important that Aberforth be killed successfully," said Voldemort nonchalantly, forgetting all anger he had.

"It shall be done, my lord," said Bellatrix.

"I certainly hope so," muttered Voldemort.

Bellatrix had heard but she passed this comment off as another one of the dark lord's mind games. Bellatrix put her hood on and mask and started to leave the death eater's headquarters of the Gaunt Mansion but Voldemort stopped her, when he said something.  
"Bellatrix, there's something I want you to comment on, make suggestions, you know."

"What is it, my lord?" Asked Bellatrix taking over her mask.

"I was wondering whether to brainwash the Granger girl to stupidity,she's a liability and could become another Potter."

"Indeed, although my lord, I would think it wiser for you to brainwash her to help us. If she is indeed a liability, as you say, then she must be clever. Brainwashing her to work for us might be better. You could use the imperius curse, for example."

"No, Bellatrix, I have realised what we must do and that is to kill her along with all the other mudbloods, there shall be NO exceptions. Is she currently in a camp?"

"I'm sorry, my lord, I don't know that was Dolohov and Mulciber's department. You might want to ask them," said Bellatrix then waited for permission to go which was given.

"You may go now, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix put on her mask again and left the Gaunt Mansion.

She heard a crack! and then she saw Kreacher.

"Avad -

"Stop Bella. I am servant of Cissy and Lucy now."

Bellatrix laughed inwardly that Kreacher had called Lucius, Lucy.

"Oh really and why should that stop me from killing you. You helped Potter, you traitor. Cissy might embrace you, but I don't! AVADA KEDA -  
"I HAVE A MESSAGE!"

"What's that then?" Asked Bellatrix.

"Amycus and Alecto Carrow will be at The Hog's Head to help stun surrounding people. They are at the Malfoy Mansion now but are about to apparate with your permission," said Kreacher.

"Tell them, that's okay but be ready because it'll be one hell of a mess to clean up," replied Bellatrix.

"Yes, Bella."

With a crack! Kreacher apparated.

"I'll get you Kreacher one of these days, just you wait," said Bellatrix infuriated.

Bellatrix concentrated then on her own departure and with a crack! she was gone.

She landed in just outside of Borgin and Burke's. Bellatrix took off her mask and took two strides forward into the shop.

"Hello Mrs. Lestrange, it's lovely to see you," said Mr. Borgin.

"Great to see you too, Mr. Borgin ," said Bellatrix.

"Anything you wanted dear?" Asked Mr. Borgin.

"The most powerful memory charm you have," said Bellatrix coolly.

"Well there is this ... Ah here it is. Remembus Naught, you use it like ... Oh what's that muggle weapon they use in war ... tear gas. You just press this button here, and the liquid comes of the two holes in the sides there at the top, in the form of a semi-liquid, semi-gas. It only works if you can contain whoever you want to memory charm within a 400 metre radius," said Mr. Borgin "will that do?"

"That will work perfect, thank you; how much did you say?" Asked Bellatrix.

"I didn't, it's eight galleons though."

Bellatrix handed over eight galleons, took the Remembus Naught and put it in a pouch which she left dangling from her robes protected by her cloak.

"Oh and Borgin," said Bellatrix "don't ever let me here you talking about muggle inventions, or the dark lord might make it my job to kill you."

"Of course Mrs. Lestrange, my mistake. I hope you notice I was repulsed at at mentioning muggle inventions but I couldn't think of anything else that's like it."

Bellatrix hadn't notice but believed him when he said these words.

"And why should I know it any better if you give me an analogy with a muggle inventions, inventions which I know nothing about," replied Bellatrix.

"Indeed, my mistake Mrs. Lestrange. I heard about the Weasley boy, what a great thing you did to kill him."

Bellatrix said nothing to this leaving the shop and putting on her mask again.

She glared over at diagonal alley and reluctantly started in that direction. She never understood why Aberforth had located "The Hog's Head" in diagonal alley and not knockturn alley but then of course, Aberforth wasn't a dark wizard. He was Albus' brother, the last known living Dumbledore. Bellatrix was going to finish them all off. All of the Dumbledore's gone forever. It was a dream come true for both Bellatrix and Voldemort.

Amycus and Alecto saw Bellatrix walk into The Hog's Head pub and order a Fire whiskey to get her spirits up before a killing.

"What the hell is she waiting for?" Asked Alecto to Amycus.

"I don't know, she seems afraid, doesn't she," replied Amycus.

"Yeah, but what for? She's wasting time," said Alecto getting worried.

As they were talking they didn't realise that Bellatrix had stood up and was pointing her wand at Aberforth.

Everyone was startled and had made a run for the door, but Bellatrix had magically locked all the doors before she had ordered her Firewhiskey.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix cursed successfully killing Aberforth.

Aberforth dropped down dead. Everybody started screaming. Amycus and Alecto Carrow started stunning everyone in the room. Bellatrix joined in not long after the Carrow's started. Once everyone was stunned Bellatrix yelled for Alecto and Amycus to open the door and get out. She put the Remembus Naught on the floor, pressed the button then ran for the door. She made it just in time, then she slammed the door behind her.

"Morsmorde," Bellatrix cursed with her wand pressed on her dark mark.

The dark mark appeared in the sky and no so long after the dark lord appeared at the scene.

"Well done, Bellatrix. The task is complete, WE HAVE WON!" Said Voldemort in his devilishly high voice.

Bellatrix, Alecto, Amycus and Voldemort all cackled, with their head raised up to the sky where they could see the big gaping dark mark. It was done there were no muggles and mudbloods left accept the ones in the hostage camps that were destined to die with the protection surrounding the camps; the protection was both in the form of wizards, dementors, inferi, and magical protection charms. It was done. Death eaters had won and everything was over, even the boy who lived was finished and lived no more, and so the dark lord was victorious, and formed a pure and true reigning wizard world.


End file.
